C'était lui
by EmmaD.11
Summary: Après des années d'absence, il crut le voir. Le manque y était tant, que son visage se répand partout… dans le vent. Mais il fallait s'y faire. Maintenant, Harry devra réaliser qu'il a simplement changé d'air… DMHP


**Disclamer**: Les personnages, les lieux ainsi que le reste appartient à notre sublime JK Rowling.

**L'Histoire** : A moi :)

**Résumé**: Après des années d'absence, il crut le voir. Le manque y était tant, que son visage se répand partout… dans le vent. Mais il fallait s'y faire. Maintenant, Harry devra réaliser qu'il a simplement changé d'air…

**Genre** : Drama

**Posté le** : 18.05.2013

**Bêta Lectrice** : Morgane Valdez et je la remercie énormément ! :D

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Harry était assis sur le banc de la gare King's Cross, un papier strié d'encre noire dans la main. Il regarda l'heure d'un air absent ; il lui restait exactement vingt minutes avant que le prochain train ne fasse apparition. Autour de lui des gens courraient par-ci par-là, la valise à la main, tapant contre le sol de pierre. Certains disaient au revoir avec un sourire, d'autres partaient en silence, le visage fade. On pouvait parfaitement reconnaître lorsqu'une séparation allait être longue ou même définitive. Cette étincelle sombre, qu'on pouvait percevoir si nous étions attentifs. Il y avait aussi les mères, abandonnant leurs enfants qui parcouraient le monde en leur disant au revoir à travers les vitres. Ces monsieur aux cols relevés, dont le pli du pantalon paraissait toujours et encore neuf, une mallette noire à la main, auxquels les cliquetis faisaient du bruit au rythme de leurs pas. Mais surtout, c'était ces couples, aux regards juvéniles et aux sourires échangés, étirés jusqu'aux oreilles, tant le bonheur y était. Allaient-ils voyager ? Où ça et durant combien de temps exactement ?

Harry voyait ces gens, dont l'avenir était encore flou. Ces mêmes gens qui avaient grandi dans un endroit, jonchés de souvenirs inoubliables. Il ne les voyait pas vraiment, non, mais il les survolait de ses yeux vert émeraude, autrefois si brillant de malice. Aujourd'hui Harry n'était plus le même. Ce n'était plus le petit garçon joyeux et content qui riait aux éclats. Assis sur ce banc sale, il regardait en face de lui, guettant le retour d'une personne. Il savait bien qu'un jour elle reviendrait, cependant elle n'avait jamais précisé quand… Ainsi, il revenait à la même heure, chaque matin, sans exception et il restait jusqu'au moment où une vieille connaissance lui demandait de s'en aller.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans, qu'il revenait ici, dans l'espoir de le revoir. Un feu endormi sommeillait en lui. Mais, de jour en jour il menaçait de s'éteindre. Cette flamme frôlait la déchéance de devenir cendre et Harry en avait conscience. Malheureusement il en avait cure que rien ne se passe, sûrement pas plus qu'hier, car il en avait l'habitude. Et il se disait toujours : Demain sera le bon. Demain il sera là.

Sauf que non. Il venait seul et rentrait seul. Parce que l'abandon d'un ami, n'était pas souvent altruiste. Hermione et Ron lui disaient que tout ceci ne servait à rien. Qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se lever tous les matins, que finalement il ne reviendrait pas et qu'il fallait s'y faire. Mais Harry ne voulait pas écouter, il ne voulait pas tomber dans cette fausse vérité. S'il avait dit qu'il reviendrait, alors il en était ainsi. Il avait confiance en lui. Plantant son regard sur l'horloge, il faisait à l'instant la seule chose qu'il savait faire : rêver. Malgré l'espoir qu'il gardait pour lui, il en avait plus pour la vie.

« Sam ! Sam, attends-moi ! » cria une fille parée d'un tailleur gris et d'une chemise blanche aux boutons argentés. Elle avait des cheveux bruns, qui virevoltaient à la cadence du vent.

Harry fixait toujours cette aiguille qui pour seul métier avait l'obligation de bouger à la mesure du temps qui s'écoulait… La fille s'arrêta devant les deux portes du train puis tapa contre la vitre, sa valise vacillant de gauche à droite. Un homme orné d'un joli costume bleu marin qui avait un visage cependant dur et rejeté de tout sentiment, était assis sur un siège à l'intérieur. Peut-être était-ce le dénommé Sam…

Harry réalisa qu'il restait plus que dix minutes et quelques poussières. Est-ce qu'il aurait la chance de le rencontrer ? Il ignorait mais… au fond il savait... Il avait hâte d'aboutir à ses yeux à lui et de pouvoir de nouveau y plonger, se remémorant des souvenirs enfouis. Il releva la tête, des pleurs faisaient apparition parmi les rumeurs de la gare. Et c'était cette même femme, aux formes généreuses, dont les cheveux étaient maintenant attachés. Harry la voyait sans vraiment la voir, pour lui elle n'était rien. Pour elle il n'était rien. Peut-être que ce Sam n'était pas un bel homme. Sûrement bien habillé, mais cela n'empêchait que son âme soit déchirée. Un peu comme la sienne…

Il ne restait plus que six minutes et son heure serait venue. Six minutes et il verrait si sa promesse avait été tenue…. Un coup de vent lui fouetta le visage, mais cela ne le gênait pas, car c'était étonnamment la seule chose qui lui faisait rappeler que son cœur battait toujours.

« Monsieur. »

Il savait que finalement, peut-être sa chance serait mise en avant. Mais qu'importe, il attendrait. Et toute sa vie, si par hasard il le fallait.

« Monsieur ! »

Des gens s'avançaient jusqu'à la ligne de sécurité. Un air déterminé sur le visage, même de loin on pouvait nettement remarquer que certains ne partaient pas pour un bien. D'autres rigolaient, une carte de visite dans la main, tandis que leurs dextres fouillaient dans leurs poches à la recherche des billets. Harry sentit vaguement quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule et il se retourna, plantant son regard absent dans deux orbes bruns, appartenant à une vieille dame.

« Monsieur ! Cela fait un moment que j'essaye de vous remettre ceci ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait entendu cette personne parler, mais il ignorait qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Dans sa main ridée se trouvait un bout de papier. Pas n'importe lequel, mais le sien. Il tendit son bras et s'en empara.

« Eh ben ! C'est le voyage qui vous transporte d'un monde à l'autre ? Revenez parmi-nous, mon sucre d'orge » dit-elle accompagnée d'un petit rire.

Harry tourna la tête et vérifia l'heure. Plus que deux minutes.

« Si… si je ne suis pas trop-indiscrète, pourrez-vous me lire cette jolie lettre ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Oserait-il le faire ? Fallait-il qu'il le fasse ? Devait-il replonger dans ce… monde ancien, dont les souvenirs étaient gratifiés d'un oubli ? Malheureusement, il y avait bientôt le train qui arrivait, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'une telle chose. Mais peut-être que s'il faisait sortir ses souvenirs pour la dernière fois, alors il pourrait de nouveau vivre. Car depuis ce 12 mai, il n'avait plus relu cette lettre qui signifiait tant pour lui. Pourtant, à jamais elle était dans sa poche… Dépliant le parchemin froissé, il parcourut pour finir les quelques lignes finement écrites :

« _Harry,_

_Si tu lis ceci alors une séparation douteuse se prépare. À partir de ce jeudi, ne cherche plus à me voir. Finalement tout est mieux, et c'en est ainsi. De ne plus voir tes beaux yeux me rend naturellement indécis. Mais je dois faire avec, tant pis si du mal me rapporte à ce geste. Je boucle mes bagages et je m'enfuis dans un voyage. Jamais plus je ne te verrais, et j'en suis presque certain que c'est vrai. Hier fut la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, regardé, dévoré, embrassé et aimé. Demain ton prénom et tes souvenirs seront effacés de ma mémoire et c'en est mieux ainsi, je te le promets. Parce qu'à mon tour maintenant tu ne seras rien pour moi. De jour en jour, le mot ''Harry'', rien il ne représentera. J'ai choisi la voie de la solitude, éloigné de toi maintenant j'avance avec certitude._

_Sache que je ne fais plus parti de ton présent, j'assume les conséquences, dorénavant bon vent. J'essayerai de trouver une seconde âme, plus jamais je serai en rame. Il faudra s'y faire, j'ai réellement changé d'air. Vivre sur un autre continent, même s'il le faut pour que je sois content. À tes côtés mon cœur battait trop, je me suis dit qu'il fallait tout arrêter et continuer de faire le beau. Ne cherche pas à me retrouver, comme je te le dis, c'est mieux pour notre destinée._

_Malgré ça je ne peux m'empêcher de te dire : Retrouve-moi un jour à la gare, car si je m'égare, peut-être serai-je là-bas. C'est bizarre._

_Malgré ça je ne peux m'empêcher de te dire : Ne me cherche plus, toi et moi, de bon rien ne fut. Hier je t'ai regardé pour la dernière fois et ça restera ainsi, qu'importe ce que tu as vu ou bien entendu._

_Un amour entre nous deux n'est pas possible. Je vais partir et faire comme si j'étais et toujours été invisible. Même si je t'…_ »

Harry releva la tête, se coupant dans sa lecture. Il se sentait observé, comme passé sous un rayon X. D'abord, ce qu'il vit fut les portes battantes de la gare. Une horloge sonna puis il regarda l'heure. Il était 16h46.

« Monsieur ? Qu'il y a-t-il ? »

Ignorant la question de la vieille dame il tourna la tête se sentant réellement guetté par quelqu'un, puis reporta attention vers les rails, l'arrêt et le train qu'était d'ailleurs absent.

Les gens. Il n'y en avait pas. Ils étaient partis. Les minutes étaient passées, comme ça. Dans un changement, il avait raté son train, cela allait de mal en pis.

« Mons… »  
« NON ! Pas le temps ! Vous comprenez ? » cria-t-il pour la première fois.

Il se leva, le regard dur, et enfouit sa lettre dans sa poche, comme un vieux brouillon. Hésitant il regarda au tour de lui, sentant toujours ce regard incessant. Mais d'abord il devait demander à quelqu'un si le train était déjà parti. Car si c'était aujourd'hui ? Que ferait-il ? Il courut vers une personne, ignorant toujours et encore cette dame qui l'appelait ''Monsieur''. Ce n'était pas un monsieur, vous comprenez ? Il avait encore une âme d'enfant ! Il n'était pas grand !

Arrivé devant un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas être plus âgé que lui, il demanda :

« Avez-vous vu un train rouge âcre, passer il y a deux minutes ? »

Le garçon se retourna et Harry le dévisagea. Une carte de Londres dans la main, une valise pleine à craquer sur le côté. Il avait une veste de sortie d'un noir bleuté, son lacet était défait et il n'avait aucune trace de bon sourire, de bonne joie sur son visage. Il put en déduire que c'était une personne étrangère, qui venait découvrir son pays natal durant quelques semaines. Si longtemps, que peut-être il n'était même pas content… Des cheveux auburn parfaitement coiffés, ses yeux noirs, pouvaient hypnotiser...

« Non. Désolé. »

Harry hocha la tête, légèrement affolé, puis s'avança vers une autre personne qui prenait des billets rapides en direction de la Suisse. C'était une femme et elle était très grande. Blonde aux yeux bruns, elle souriait. Un enfant courait dans sa direction, aussi blond que le Soleil, il avait des yeux noisettes. Tenant une voiture dans sa main, allait-il là où il a toujours vécu ?

« Madame. Avez-vous vu un train rouge passer ? » questionna-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle se retourna, les billets dans la main, puis, son sourire s'étira.

« Oui ! Il vient seulement de partir, pourquoi ? »  
« Maman ! C'est quand qu'on va ? »  
« Excusez-moi. » dit-elle en s'agenouillant vers son fils.

Mais Harry n'avait pas le temps, alors il partit. Tandis qu'il fut entre la voie six et sept, il n'en put définitivement plus ! Se retournant, il scruta l'horizon. Cette sensation d'être observé le rendait fou ! Son cœur battait fort contre sa cage thoracique et ses jambes tremblaient. Que ferait-il s'il avait raté son heure ? Hein ? Mais il n'y avait personne, du moins personne ne le regardait. Pourtant il avait toujours cette impression sans nom qui le suivait et il était sûr à cent pour cent que quelqu'un le regardait à l'instant. Mais alors qu'il observait les allées, derrière un mur il le vit. Un homme aux cheveux d'un blond doré, doté de deux perles bleus azurs. Mais cet homme s'enfuyait déjà. Alors Harry ne chercha pas plus loin, puis détala comme un lapin.

Comme par hasard, il y avait des tonnes de voyageurs ! Ou peut-être que c'était qu'à partir de maintenant, qu'il daignait les remarquer… Bousculant les gens, il n'était en aucun cas gêné. Aujourd'hui était-ce son heure de gloire ? Mais la question principale serait : Était-ce lui ? Ayant le cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite, Harry ne le quittait pas des yeux. Des cheveux d'un semblant de douceur… Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Il courut rapidement et ne remarqua pas que tous deux se dirigeaient vers la voie trois. Encore quelques petits mètres et c'était bon… Ses pas claquaient sous le sol et il imaginait parfaitement l'entourage les regarder de façon étrange… Pourquoi est-ce que deux hommes courraient dans une gare, aussi ? Il le rattrapait… C'était bon… Encore deux mètres… et… Voilà !

Harry agrippa avec violence la manche du garçon, puis l'obligea à se retourner. Leurs regards s'entrechoquèrent… Il avait des yeux bleus, mais… ils étaient différents des siens. Il recula d'un pas. Cette lueur inconnue… qui jamais ne fut sienne. Pourtant, au fond, derrière ce voile nouveau, il y avait ce petit air de… connaissance… de rappel et de souvenir. Une chose non dissimulée pouvait faire croire que c'était lui… mais… non. Il n'y arrivait pas. La personne le regardait toujours, effarée et Harry sentait que son cœur avait cessé de battre… Ces traits fins il avait l'impression de les connaître… Pourtant un changement intensif irradiait ses sens. Un silence s'était formé et le brouhaha qui les entourait n'était plus.

Une bataille assurée avait naquit. Puis il sentit le papier dans sa poche, ainsi il le sortit… gentiment… Nonobstant il n'eut pas le temps de le déplier que le blond s'enfuyait déjà. Et Harry n'eut pas la force de le rattraper… Inconsciemment il se dirigea vers un banc. Pas le même, mais doté de la même saleté, oui. Puis il s'assit, le cœur battant. Il venait de perdre son unique espoir… malgré le fait qu'il n'eut aucunement ressenti un sentiment semblable à ceux qu'il avait lorsqu'il était en sa présence… Parce que ses yeux n'étaient pas les mêmes. On aurait dit que ce garçon avait vécu tout autre chose… sûrement de pire…

Il ferma les yeux sans se douter qu'une personne le regardait, toujours et encore. Car _c'était lui._

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et non, pas la fin de la lettre, niarkniark :3 Je pense que vous aviez tous et toutes devinés qui était le garçon blond :3 DM, of course. Une petite review ? :3 :D

**Poème : ''Solitude : douce absence de regards.'' MK.**

Bonne soirée et à bientôt :3 Bisouuus !


End file.
